Ise Layla
|image = IseReiraDebut.jpg |caption = Ise Reira, November 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer |active = 2018-present |agency = (2018-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS hachama |mcolor = |generation = 7th Generation |debutsingle = TBA |join = November 23, 2018 |days = |acts = ANGERME |blog = }} Ise Reira (伊勢鈴蘭) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a 7th generation member of ANGERME. Biography Early Life Ise Reira was born on January 19, 2004 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2018 In the summer, Ise took part in the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition after her sister sent in an application for her without her permission. She ended up becoming a finalist, went through the final examination, and was selected to join ANGERME."アンジュルム新メンバーは、ハロプロファンと非ハロプロファン(!?)の対照的な2人！" (in Japanese). The Television. 2018-11-23. On November 23, Ise was revealed as a new member of ANGERME alongside Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member Ota Haruka during the ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" concert at Pacifico Yokohama."アンジュルム 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-23."アンジュルム、新メン2人加入×たけちゃん生誕×かっさー凱旋のスーパートリプルスリー公演" (in Japanese). natalie. 2018-11-23. She and Ota would start performing with the group after the new year in the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER concert tour. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister. |-|Education= When Ise joined ANGERME, she was in her third year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ise Reira has acquired: *'Ota Haruka:' She gets along best with Ota Haruka in ANGERME. |-|Name Meaning= She was named after the Eric Clapton song "Layla."https://mobile.twitter.com/realskoban/status/1084822278393671683 |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Ise Reira: *'Reira/Layla' (れいら) *'Ebi-chan' (えびちゃ) Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ise Reira (伊勢鈴蘭) *'Nicknames:' Reira/Layla (れいら), Ebi-chan (えびちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' TBA *'Western Zodiac': Capricorn *'Hello! Project Status:' **2018-11-23: ANGERME member *' Status:' **2018-11-23: Member *'ANGERME Member Color:' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **ANGERME (2018-present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Dance, monomane''The Girls Live''. Air Date: 2018-11-26" *'Hobbies:' Takarazuka appreciation, eating while walking *'Looks Up To:' Sasaki Rikako Works TV Programs *2018- The Girls Live Internet *2018- Hello! Project Station Trivia *Because she was not a Kenshuusei nor did she have stage experience, Ise said she was nervous during rehearsals for her first time on stage, but became excited after standing in front of the audience. *Ise admitted that she was not a Hello! Project fan when she auditioned, but dreamed of becoming an idol since she was in kindergarten. *Her audition number was 235."アンジュルム新メンバー決定!! 札幌編" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2018-11-30. See Also *Gallery:Ise Reira *List:Ise Reira Discography Featured In *List:Ise Reira Concert & Event Appearances *List:Ise Reira Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References External Links *ANGERME Profile *ANGERME Shin Member Official Blog Category:2018 Additions Category:7th Generation ANGERME Category:Capricorn Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:2004 Births Category:January Births Category:Light Orange Member Color